Fight For Her Heart
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: Brian goes back and gets his sister, Emma, and then takes her to Dom's house, after finding him. What's gonna happen if Dom has a brother and he suddenly begins to like Emma?
1. Family Ties

This is a story of course about Fast and Furious………….enjoy and review after reading!

Family Ties

Brian O' Conner pulled up in his Blue Infinity g20 and smirked as a young girl came out and got in the car. You would never have noticed it but it was his sister. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was only 17, soon to turn 18 in a few days, and still loved to race.

"Well let's go, Brian." The young girl said to him and he turned and smiled at her.

"Whatever and do you have your things? And when did you become so demanding, Emma?" Brian asked his younger sibling and she smiled at him mischievously, after nodding at his first question.

"Kiss my--"Emma began but Brian cut her off with a frown.

"No, way, not in my car you aren't." Brian warned as he pulled out of the driveway and sped up as he exited the small, quiet town and got on the highway. It had not been that long since he had last seen his sister, so she wasn't uncomfortable around him, nor was he around her.

"Where we going anyways, Brian?" Emma asked him and he looked at her and she felt him kick in the nitrous and she smiled at him widely and felt the blood pulsing in her veins.

"To a friend's place." He said and she smiled and laughed.

"Go, Brian, go, go!" She squealed and he hit the highest he could go and she grabbed his hand that was on the clutch and held onto it and he looked at her. They both screamed and he continued down the highway. Soon Emma fell back to her seat and he slowed down and she fell asleep for the rest of the way.

"Hey, Emmy, wake up." Brian shook her but she continued to sleep as he pulled into the driveway. He left her in the car and then went up to the door and knocked, waiting to see if the person he wanted to answer would.

"Brian, how did you find me?" A muscular, bald man asked and Brian smiled at him.

"Connections, Dom, connections." Brian said and Dominic Toretto opened the door all the way and looked at Brian's car.

"You got it fixed up I see." Dom said and he stepped outside, looking at Brian.

"Yeah, but you see I kinda need a place to stay and I thought you might help me—" Brian began but Dom began to shake his head.

"No Brian, I can't do that—" Dom began but saw Emma getting out of the car. She had a short cut off shirt and a pair of short shorts, making Dom's jaw drop.

"Brian, why are we here?" Emma made her way over to Dom and Brian and looked at Dom. She smiled at him and then smirked, wrapping her arms around her brother's waist.

"Pick up your jaw, Dom. Anyways, Emma I was going to ask this nice man here, who's name is Dom, if we could say but he said—" Brian began but Dom came to his senses and smiled at her.

"Yes, I said yes." Dom said and suddenly a 5'0 figure was hugging his muscular body.

"You are a friend of my brother's then?" Emma asked Dom as he helped unload the car and bring things inside.

"Yeah I am." He looked over at Brian who looked back at him and they smiled at each other. Once they got the stuff inside, Dom looked at Brian and Emma.

"Take the guest room and my room, okay?" Dom asked and then looked at them and they nodded. Emma went to the guest room and lay down and Brian went to Dom's room and lay down. Brian was sleeping when suddenly he felt someone slide in next to him.

"Brian? I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" Emma asked and he held his little sister as she slept.

"Brian?" Emma whispered to him suddenly and he moaned.

"Does Dom have a girlfriend?" Emma asked her brother, whose eyes suddenly shot open.

"Don't ever ask me that again!" Brian looked at her and she shoved away from him and ran down the stairs, bumping into Dom on the way down.

"Where ya going, Emma?" Dom asked her and she wiped away the tears that were in her eyes. Dom saw this action and opened his arms and she began to cry more openly.

"It's my brother. I asked him something about you and he got mad at me." Emma cried to him and he suddenly felt compelled to ask what she had asked him.

"What did you ask him?" Dom then waited for her to answer.

"I asked him if you have a girlfriend." Emma blushed and Dom looked down at her crying figure.

"No wonder he got pissed." Dom sighed and held her close to his chest.

"Well, I guess I should go back upstairs." Emma stood and started walking away slowly, when Dom grabbed her arm.

"You don't want to go up there tonight or right now, so sleep down here. I'll let you sleep next to me on my pull out bed if you don't mind." Dom said referring to the couch where the bed was pulled out and she shook her head.

"He's my brother, I know him better than you do. Good night Dom." Emma said reluctantly and went upstairs to her brother. She found him standing at the top and he smiled at her.

"That's my girl." He said and she smiled back at him.

"I know, let's go to sleep, please." Emma went to her brother and wrapped her arms back around his waist and went with him back to the room she was staying in and they both flopped down on the bed and fell asleep for the night.

Alright so this is my newest story……….and I hope ya'll enjoy it! Review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. The Boy

New one for ya'll…….hope you like it! Read and enjoy and then review!

The Boy

Emma opened her eyes and heard yelling downstairs, so she made her way quietly downstairs and peeked around the stairs. She saw her brother waiting by the door for Dom and Dom yelling at a young guy, about the same age as her with brown spiky hair and brown eyes.

"You have to stay here and do what I say because I am your older brother!" Dom yelled at the guy and then the guy finally nodded.

"She's just a little girl, so who cares anyways." The guy said and Dom grabbed him by the throat.

"She's not just any little girl, she's his sister." Dom growled at him and then let him go.

"When she gets up why don't you take her out for a ride? We will be back in a bit because I need to go get her--"Brian began but Emma stepped down and made the stairs creak. Brian shook his head at Dom and they left. Emma hurried back to her room and put on her short blue shorts and when she grabbed for her shirt she saw a blue Nissan Maxima. She squealed and hurried up and put on her shirt that was too small for her, and showed some of her belly. When Emma got downstairs she found the guy sitting on the couch watching TV. Suddenly his eyes shot up and his jaw dropped.

"You're Emma?" He said and she nodded at him before speaking.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor, please." Emma smiled at him and then he closed his mouth shut at her request.

"My name's Matt Toretto, and its nice to meet you." Matt could barely speak let alone take his eyes off of her.

"So, I'm not so little to you anymore am I?" Emma saw him flush red and then stand clicking off the TV.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked and she nearly jumped out of her shorts at this.

"Yeah, of course, I do." Emma tried to keep her cool, because she kind of liked this new boy.

"My brother and your brother went out to get something for you." Matt said to her as he grabbed his jacket and smiled at her. They walked out together and he opened the door for her.

"Hmm, I guess I thought wrong about you not being a gentleman." Emma said to him as he got in the car and started it.

"Yeah, I can be pretty nice." He said as he sped up and smiled at her. She instinctively grabbed where his hand was on the clutch and blushed at him. She pulled away at first, but Matt grabbed her hand and put it back and held his hand on top of hers.

"Whoo-hoo!" She yelled and then saw her brother's car go flying by.

"Oh, shit he's gonna kill me!" Matt swerved around and Emma grabbed his arm and he looked at her. When they got back, her brother and Dom were standing on the porch and looking angry. As Matt got out of the car, Dom grabbed him and slammed him against the car. Emma ran around and yelled at Dom.

"Put him down, Dom!" Emma pushed in between them and stood in front of Matt.

"You don't have to protect him, Emma." Dom said to her and she looked at him angrily.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." Emma watched as Dom's face went red and Brian pulled him away.

"Thanks for that." Matt said and she turned to face him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the ride." Emma left him standing stupefied and Dom and Brian alone. Matt followed after her and then went to his room. Brian followed his sister and went to her room, his face flushed red.

"What were you thinking, Emmy?" Brian asked her as calmly as he could and he saw her turn around and she faced him.

"I wasn't thinking, Brian, but I know that I can handle myself. I will be 18 in a few days." Brian just shook his head.

"Yeah, you may be turning 18 soon but that means you are still 17 and that guy is like 19." Brian saw her turn away and she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm so glad you don't trust me, Bry." Emma looked at him, her eyes flushed with tears.

"No, I do, it's just I worry about my little sister is all." Brian came up behind her and tickled her so her tears went away and she smiled again at him.

"So, can I go out with him for a drive?" Emma asked and Brian looked at her puppy face and sighed. Emma knew that meant yes.

"Thanks, Brian." Emma hugged her brother and ran out of the room and bumped into Matt who was leaving his room and the crash caused her to fall down and he helped her up.

"Careful, running is not recommended in the house." Matt saw her laugh and she walked downstairs.

"Umm, do you wanna go for a ride?" She asked and he looked at her. She shook her head.

"My brother said it would be okay, so maybe you want to." Emma looked at him and he frowned.

"Never mind." Emma always let her temper get the best of her and she stormed outside. At first Dom saw her and was going to go out after her, but Brian put a hand on his shoulder.

"She needs to fight her own battles Dom." Brian said and watched as Matt rushed out after her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, it's just I don't want Dom to kill me." Matt tried to reason with her but she began to walk away and down the street, so he got in his car and drove alongside her.

"Listen I didn't mean it, get in and I'll take you to a place I know you'll just love." Matt saw her face light up and she got in the car and he took her hand and held it under his on the clutch and she smiled.

Alright new chapter……although I never gave anyone the chance to review the first one! Review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	3. The Gang

Alright this chapter opens up to give a special surprise and more characters………….read, enjoy and review!

The Gang

It soon became dark and Emma was about to fall asleep when Matt stopped the car. She opened her eyes to the sound of roaring and the sight of cars all around her.

"So are you mad at me anymore?" Matt asked Emma who had gotten out of the car with him.

"No, this is great!" She ran over to him and hugged him. He got back in the car and then she looked in the car at him.

"I'm gonna race, and I thought it would be better to have something beautiful waiting for me at the finish line." Matt made her blush and she stood off to the side and waited for him. A black guy came up beside her and she recognized him from visits to his garage. She screamed and hugged him.

"Tej!" Emma felt him hug her back and she let go of him and he looked at her.

"Emma O'Conner, what are ya doin' out here?" Tej asked her and she smiled pointing to the blue Nissan Maxima lining up to race.

"Isn't that the Toretto brother?" Tej asked her and she nodded. Tej sighed and she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Emma then heard him groan and suddenly Suki came up behind him and saw Emma and hugged her as did Emma.

"Hold, on Suki. Tell me Tej what's wrong?" Tej then tried to find the words as Matt took off.

"Matt supposedly has a girlfriend." Tej than saw Emma's face go white and Suki caught her as she fell. Suki felt Emma get lighter and than saw Letty and Vince helping to carry Emma to the garage. Leon stood waiting for them at the door and opened it for them. Tej came up behind them.

"Brian is gonna kill us." Tej said and helped to bring Emma back to consciousness.

"You know where Dom is?" Letty asked Emma and she nodded after her face returned to its tanned color.

"Matt has to take me home." Emma whispered to them and Vince stepped forward.

"I'm gonna kick that little stupid boy's ass if you want me too Emma." Vince kneeled down in front of her. Dom had been moving around but the only one he really saw recently was Vince.

"No, thanks Vince." Emma knew Vince from meeting him in the hospital and taking care of him when her brother took her up with him.

"What's goin' on in here!" A voice boomed from the door and Emma and the group turned to look at Matt's face which was red.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend!" Emma screamed at him with Vince holding her back, they all knew that Emma could pack a punch.

"I don't, who told you that?" Matt then looked at Tej and shook his head.

"I broke up with that bitch a month ago." Matt said to him and Vince then let Emma go but she stayed by his side.

"Can you take me home, Vince?" Emma felt so angry at him. Vince nodded and took her to his car.

"You are gonna take us there, lead the way." Letty got up in his face and he nodded at her. They all got in their cars and drove back to the house to find Brian and Dom sitting out on the front porch. The sight of Letty's car made Dom nearly sprint down to her and she saw him and jumped out of her car and ran to him, feeling him lift her and kiss her. He hugged Vince and then Leon, and then stopped at Matt. Once more he had him by the neck and once more, Emma was standing between them.

"I don't know why I'm doing this for you, but I just don't want to see you get hurt." Emma said after Dom had calmed down, while Tej and Suki stood talking to Brian. Emma felt the tears rush to her eyes, but when she turned to walk away, Matt grabbed her wrist and twirled her back around to face him. His lips met hers right at the moment she faced him and she melted into his arms. She let her hands travel up to his hair and get entangled in it. She could feel him wrap his arms tightly around her waist. She moaned in pleasure and they separated and Matt ran his fingers across her face.

"Hey, you aren't 18 yet, Emmy." Brian came up behind her and she turned to look at him with anger.

"Brian, go screw your self. You'll get to see Mia in a bit and you know it and she'll be here in a bit and I can't have anybody, because I'm not 18 yet." Emma cried and pushed away from both her brother and Matt. She made her way upstairs just as Mia pulled in the driveway.

"What did you do to her?" Mia asked him as she got out of the car and he shook his head.

"Let's go talk to her." Letty said to Mia and along with Suki they went upstairs to Emma's room and heard crying. Mia went in first and then Letty, followed by Suki.

"Emma baby, how are you girl?" Mia hugged Emma close to her when Emma sat up and saw who had come in. Emma cried to Mia and told her what had happened.

"You know, I know him he's like you, you both love to race and you love each other. He just wants to protect you and you know that." Mia told her and Emma nodded at her. Letty and Suki hugged the two girls and then they all went back downstairs.

"Dom, come here." Letty called to him and he came as she called him. Mia went over to Brian and Emma hugged him and then went over to Matt and Suki joined Tej.

"All better, Emma?" Matt asked her as she laid her head on his chest and smiled at him.

"Let's go inside, I'm tired." Emma said and he picked her up and carried inside. When e laid her down, he turned to leave, but she stopped him with a moan.

"Don't leave me alone." Emma said and he came back to her side. He took off his shoes, socks, and jacket and then lay next her. Soon they fell asleep and Brian, Mia, Dom, Letty, Suki, Vince, Leon and Tej looked in on them and smiled before all heading to their own rooms.

Alright here's the newest chapter and thanks to RowellLover11 for reviewing! Hope you guys liked my new chapter…and please review! Also I hope to keep updating my other stories so you guys can keep reviewing these, but this one has my attention right now so it's kind of hard to make a new chapter for each of my others but I hope I can get some inspiration soon! I kind of writer's block so it makes it hard to write also. But I hope you guys are enjoying my new story and are planning on reviewing!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	4. Birthday Suprise

Alright new chapter here for you alls reading pleasure! Read and enjoy! Then review! Thanks to everyone who does review and read my stories!

Birthday Surprise

Emma woke up the next day and walked around to each room finding them all asleep, except her brother.

"Emmy, Happy Birthday! Now you can do what you want, but not until later when you get your present!" Brian smiled at her and he gave her a bowl with cereal. She ate and then waited for everyone else to wake up, but soon she got bored.

"Come on and let's go for a drive, Emma." Brian said and he went out to his car and Emma followed, noticing it was still dark outside. He drove up to a point on a cliff and stopped. It looked out over the whole city.

"Brian, it's so beautiful. This is awesome, I love this so much." Emma said as Brian sat down on the hood of his car and she slid next to him. Soon the sun started to come up and Emma gasped.

"Like it?" Brian asked her and she hugged him around the waist.

"Thanks, Brian." Emma said and heard the revving of cars and looked at Brian who just smiled.

"You know they wanted to take you out and of course just the girls, while we go get things ready for you party." Brian smiled at her and she saw Letty's car pull up along with Suki's.

"Come on, chica, let's get moving!" Mia yelled at her and Brian came over next to the car and kissed her. Emma hugged her brother and then got in the car. When she had gotten in she realized Matt was there.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Emma asked but Matt shushed her along with Letty and Mia.

"I made Dom let him come with us, but Brian doesn't know." Letty explained and then Emma nodded and held Matt's hand.

"We are going shopping?" Emma asked and Mia nodded, making Emma hug Matt. Soon they got there and they went in the Tej's garage.

"Hey, baby." Suki said to Tej, grabbing his butt and making him jump.

"Special stuff for you in the back birthday girl. From me to you." Tej led Emma to the backroom and pulled out six NOS tanks.

"You might need 'em." Tej explained and Emma nearly jumped out of her shorts.

"Thanks Tej." Emma hugged Tej and then let Suki put the tanks in her car.

"Hey am I getting a car by any chance?" Emma asked Matt and he just looked at her. Tej pulled out Matt's blue Nissan Maxima and gave him the keys.

"Don't go anywhere just yet, we aren't all ready." Tej warned him and Emma then too her chance when Tej was out of sight. She made him get in the car and she sat in the passenger seat.

"Well, I have ways of making you tell me." Emma leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"It won't work on me." Matt tried to hold his ground but it wouldn't take much with Emma for him to blow. Suddenly Emma was sitting in his lap and looked at him in the eyes.

"You are a good guy, but let's see how much of me you really can take." Emma's words made Matt's ego feel slightly threatened and he kissed her then spoke.

"You think I can't, well let's see how much you like this." Matt pulled his seat forward so Emma's body was pressed against his. She could feel him throbbing under her and she began to moan and kissed him with force. She began to grind hard with her hips against his object and could hear him moaning. The throbbing began to increase as with his grinding and then Emma stopped right before he came.

"Maybe one day we can actually do this without clothes in our way." Emma said and he smirked at her, sweat poured down is face. She licked at the drops as they fell down his face and got off him when she spotted the others coming outside. She wiped away the sweat on her face and then waited patiently for instructions.

"Follow us because your surprise is waiting at home." Letty said to her and they drove back to Dom's house. When they got here the garage was being closed quickly. Emma jumped out of the car and into Roman Pierce came out.

"Rome!" Emma yelled and Rome swung her around and smiled at her.

"Emmy." Rome whispered into her ear. It had been at least a year since Emma had last seen her brother's best friend and she was happy to see him.

"Come inside, Emma, I got a surprise for you!" Brian yelled to her and everyone had gone inside without her noticing. She went inside with Rome and Brian and then they took her out to the garage and turned on the lights. There sitting in the garage was a Nissan Skyline similar to the one Brian had when he first met Tej. Inside she realized it was all accustomed to her liking. It was exactly like her brother's except it had lines that formed a heart on the hood and wings that were on the edges. It was colored yellow and silver with the heart in full color of red, with outlining in black and the wings being white. Emma tackled her brother to the ground and cried in his arms when eh was able to stand.

"Don't cry, Emma." Brian said confused at first, but Emma just smiled at him.

"I'm not sad Brian, I'm just so happy. Thank you so much." Emma hugged hi tighter before getting and starting it up. Soon she had pulled out and the other's revved their engines.

"Let's get this party started!" Emma saw a walkie talkie and picked it up.

"Oh, yeah, but where to?" Emma asked and Tej answered her.

"To my garage." So they all pulled off and Emma hit the clutch. Suddenly her brother's voice came to her and she asked him to say it again.

"Race me, Emmy." Brian said and she looked next to her to see him there. She nodded and pushed the gas pedal even faster, then hit the clutch. She loved that sound and it made her all hot all over. Soon they swerved into Tej's garage and Emma got out.

"Beat you!" Emma yelled to him, but he shook his head.

"By a second." Brian said back and they went inside while the others pulled up. The fun had only just begun, now it was time to party.

Hey ya'll hope you like my new chapter……umm thanks to lukina starhopper for reviewing…I hope ya'll liked it! Review now please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	5. The Party Ends Violently

Alright new chapter for you great people out there! Read and enjoy! Then review after you've read and enjoyed!

The Party Ends Violently

Emma let Brian cover her eyes and walk her to the back of Tej's garage. When Brian uncovered her eyes, she could see that everyone was there. Brian let Matt take her out on the dance floor and watched as his little sister wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and kiss him, while Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"So, looks like you're eighteen and now very much legal to me." Matt joked with Emma and she laughed getting closer to his face so her chest was pressed up against his.

"Careful big boy, I don't think you can handle this." Emma laughed into his ear and then she felt him grip her tighter to him and in turn she grinded a little on him before leaving him standing.

"Hey, Rome wanna dance?" Emma asked and Rome nodded taking her in his arms and dancing with her. Matt stood feeling hot all over and he sat down at a table.

"So you been doin' good, right?" Rome asked her she nodded at him, while watching Matt. Rome saw her and turned his head to spot Matt and he sighed at her.

"Careful with that boy, he's dangerous." Rome warned her and she looked at him seriously.

"That's how I like them and you know that, Rome." Emma ran a finger down his shirt and he sighed looking at her.

"With me and you, that was different." Rome explained to her and she nodded.

"I'll be careful, Rome, I promise." Emma suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to see Vince standing behind her. She let him take her by the hand and dance with her for a few minutes, until finally her brother saved her and she danced with him.

"Well, so far so good." Emma said to him a bored tone and he sensed it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the dance floor.

"Let's go for a drive." Brian said and she nodded. He got in his car and she got in the passenger seat, but he stopped her.

"Go drive your car. We got walkie talkies, remember?" Brian held up the walkie talkie and she nodded getting in her car and starting the engine.

"Follow me." Brian's voice came through loud and clear. Emma nodded at him through he window and he took the lead. While back at the party Matt watched as Emma disappeared with her brother and followed them out to their cars. He got in his and listened to their conversation on the walkie talkie.

"So, what's up with that Matt kid? Do you like him?" Brian asked her and she answered him back hesitantly.

"Yeah, I do." Brian shook his head and swerved the car around drove in reverse.

"That's fine with me, but just be careful." Brian warned her and she nodded at him through the windshield.

"I will, Brian, don't worry about me." Emma kicked her car into the fourth gear and swerved around in a circle.

"Nice one, Emmy!" Brian yelled through the walkie talkie, making Emma laugh. He then turned the car around and started back to the party, and as Emma began her turn someone began to shoot at her car.

"Brian!" Emma screamed through the walkie talkie and Brian swerved his car around. Matt hearing this ran to the others and yelled at them to get in their cars, because Emma was being shot at.

"Emma! Hold on, baby!" Matt screamed through the walkie talkie in his hand and Emma answered him back.

"Matt! How long have you been listen—oh my god!" Emma screamed and the transmission was cut short.

"Hurry up, people!" Matt yelled and everyone was in their cars and heading in the direction Matt was going.

"Hold on, Emma!" Brian screamed at her as she lay in his arms with a bullet wound in her shoulder. Brian soon heard the sound of cops and an ambulance came swinging around the corner, along with a bunch of cars. Matt, Dom, Letty, Mia, Vince, Leon, Tej, Suki, and Rome all arrived at the hospital and sat down after getting the info on what had happened.

"It's my entire fault. If I hadn't taken Emma out on the drive, maybe she wouldn't be in there right now." Brian wept in Mia's arms and soon he quit. All they could for now was just wait.

Alright ya'll……yet another chapter! Umm, thanks to those who have reviewed and yeah this is a cliffy! I'm getting pretty good at writing now thanks to you all and everyone's inspiring reviews! No thanks for now, but I probably will have some next time! Review now!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	6. Three Prayers & A Miracle

Alright here it is…..a new chapter! Please read and enjoy! Then review afterwards!

Three Prayers & A Miracle

Brian sat with his head down and Mia resting her head on his back. Rome sat next to him and Dom sat next to Mia. Letty rested her head on Dom's shoulder and Vince and Leon sat near Letty. Matt sat across from Brian and Tej sat next to Matt and with Suki resting her head on his shoulder. Suddenly Brian began to pray out loud.

"Please, God, don't take her right now. She's got her whole life ahead of her. She needs to experience love and be able to have fun. She needs to live. Don't let her die, please." Brian whispered and then Matt began to pray.

"God, I know you can hear me and I know I've done some stupid things in my life, but now I've found someone who I love, I need this girl, please, make her stay alive." Matt whispered and then Rome began to pray.

"I know I don't usually pray to you God, but I need you more than ever now. That girl in there, she needs to live because if she doesn't I don't know how anyone else will be able too." Rome sat with his head down and he couldn't think anymore.

"Excuse me, but is there a Brian O' Conner here?" A man in a coat asked making everyone lift their heads and Brian stand.

"That's me. Is my sister alright?" Brian asked and the man nodded at him.

"Yes, she is. It's just a bullet wound and by the way I am Doctor Jason King." Doctor King then nodded as Brian showed no interest in him.

"Can I see her?" Brian asked and he nodded at him.

"She's just down the hall in room 206." Doctor King then pointed to the hallway directly ahead and Brian took off with Rome and Matt on his heels. When Brian found the room, Rome held Matt back.

"Give him a minute alone with her." Rome explained and Matt nodded and they waited.

"Emma, sweetheart, are you okay?" Brian asked his baby sister as he sat down next her bed. Emma nodded and reached for Brian's hand. He took her hand in his and held it, kissing it and crying.

"Don't cry, Brian, its fine. I can go home in a few days. They just want to make sure I'm okay, which gives you enough time to fix up my car and have it ready when I get back." Emma laughed and then she heard voices.

"Of course we will, Emmy." Rome said and came in with Matt behind him. Rome hugged her and then she reached for Matt and he held her in his arms for a minute.

"I'm so glad you aren't hurt. I thought I was going to lose you." Matt cried to her and she just smiled, and then she pulled him close to her face and gave him a deep, long kiss. She let him go and they separated.

"You better baby girl?" Emma looked to the door and saw Tej walking in with Suki behind him, along with Mia, Letty, Vince, and Dom.

"Yeah I am Tej." Emma hugged each of them and they all talked a little before Doctor King came in and told them that only a few people could be in the room at a time, so Dom, Letty, Leon, Suki, and Tej left the room. Now only Mia, Vince, Rome, Matt, and Brian remained in the room with Emma.

"That's somewhat better." Doctor King said while leaving them alone again. Emma shooed Mia, Rome, Vince, and Matt out, leaving it to her brother and her. She began to feel sleepy and she looked at Brian.

"Will you sleep next to me, Brian?" Emma whispered to him and he nodded, sliding onto the bed and taking her in his arms. She soon fell asleep and so did Brian.

Alright so I updated twice within a day…oh well! Review my chapters please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	7. Jesse Is Found

Alright new chapter for you guys! I hope you read and enjoy and then of course you review for me! Thanks!

Jesse Is Found

Doctor King looked in on Emma before walking down to his office and picking up the phone. He dialed a number and then waited for the person to pick up.

"It's me sir, Jason King. She's here, but they didn't seem to do much damage. Shall I finish the job?" Jason asked the voice on the other end and Jason shook his head.

"Are you sure you don't want me too?" Jason asked again and the voice reassured him.

"Yes, sir, of course. Goodbye." Jason hung up the phone and sat down in his chair. Suddenly a young man burst through the door.

"I knew you were up to something, Jason!" He yelled at him and then the entire group of racers came running down the hall. Dom spotted who it was and yelled at him.

"Jesse?" Jesse turned and looked at Dom.

"He said you were all dead." Jesse ran over to Dom and hugged him, and then he hugged Letty, Mia, Leon, and Vince.

"Go see Emma, she's here—" Dom began but Jesse finished his sentence for him.

"Because of him and his boss." Jesse saw Dom's eyes light up and he walked into the room where Jason sat, he shut the door and the last thing the group saw before it shut was a very scared looking Jason and a very angry Dom standing in front of his desk.

"Let's get her out of here." Jesse said and he ran down the hall and to room 20, where Brian lay sleeping next to his sister. The excitement and running stirred them both out of sleep and Brian just about fell off of the bed.

"Let's get her out of here, Brian." Jesse stepped forward and Brian's jaw dropped.

"Alright, but why?" Brian asked and then Dom suddenly appeared.

"Because it isn't safe for her here." Dom explained his nostrils flaring. Brian nodded and Emma stood and took the clothes that she had came in with and got dressed.

"Alright, our cars are ready and Emma it turns out your car wasn't even damaged so let's go get in them now and meet at my house." Dom explained as they hurried down the stairs and out the doors. As soon as they got out, they got in their cars and Jesse came around the corner in his white Jetta and tailed behind them. When they got to the house, Emma went to her room and lay down with matt sitting by her bedside.

"I was taken in that hospital about a year or so ago, when you thought I was dead and they were able to bring me back to good health, but what made me stay was the fact that I thought you was dead." Jesse rambled to them and Dom nodded hugging him.

"Let's all get some rest and then tomorrow discuss his more." Dom said and they all agreed as it was getting dark out anyways. After everyone had gone to bed, Dom heard a knock at the door and answered it. There on the porch stood Jason King, all beaten and bruised form Dom's earlier encounter with him.

"I want to help you, but first can I rest here for a while?" Dom at first hesitated and then Letty put a hand on his arm. He let him in and King fell to the couch asleep and Letty laid down on the other one, while Dom stayed up and kept an eye on Jason.

Alright new chapter….for your reading pleasure! I hope you enjoyed it and will review this chapter!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	8. A Threat

New chapter for you guys…………..I hope you guys enjoy it and then will be happy to review it! Alright read it now!

A Threat

The very next morning Emma and Jesse were the first ones up. Emma tickled him and then he tickled her on the way down. Jess stopped when he spotted Jason on the couch and Dom ran up and grabbed him almost knocking Emma over. Jesse had screamed and now everyone was awake. Emma jumped into Brian's arms and almost hurt her self.

"Why is he here!" Jesse screamed and Dom held him down on the floor and tried to explain to him.

"Just calm down, Jesse! He's here because he wants to help us!" Dom yelled at him but Jesse jus panicked more.

"No, that's what his boss told me!" Jesse yelled and Dom let him up and turned to Jason and found him gone. When Dom looked outside he found him on the front lawn with his throat sliced wide open. A note was taped to him, but when Dom tried to close the windows to prevent the girls from seeing it, he grimaced as he heard Emma gasp and run to the bathroom with Mia in her wake.

"Watch your backs, because now it's personal." Dom read the note to the group after calling the police and getting the note.

"What does that mean? 'Now it's personal?'" Brian asked and then headed for the bathroom, bumping into Mia on the way out. He looked at her and she shook her head walking away to get a towel.

"Brian…Brian…..Brian..." Brian could hear Emma weakly calling his name, in between crying, throwing up, and trying to breath.

"Its okay, Emmy, I'm right here." Brian rubbed her back as she continued to throw up and then quit. He helped her up and then carried her to her room.

"Rest, your wound probably isn't healed all the way yet." Brian whispered to her and Suki, Mia, and Letty came in shooing away Brian. Brian quickly kissed her forehead and left them alone.

"Emma, sit up and look at me, please." Mia demanded her and Emma did as she was requested, sitting up and looking at her brother's girlfriend. Mia then nodded at Letty and Suki, who handed her some rubbing alcohol.

"Let me see the wound." Mia said and then Emma lifted her shirt to reveal her wound which was healing closed and almost gone. Mia rubbed the alcohol on the wound and then she let Emma lay back down. Mia and Suki left the room while Letty stayed and sat near Emma's bedside.

"You know, when I first saw Dom I loved him. I knew from the very moment I met him I was going to be with him no matter what." Letty saw Emma look at her with a smile and she sat up.

"Yeah I know how you feel." Emma thought about Matt and then stood up. Letty took her hand and helped her steady her self and then let her go. Matt came up the stairs and ran into Emma. Emma smiled at him ready to give him a hug and kiss, but saw him glare at her angrily. He went to his room and she stumbled back in shock at his actions. When she was able to move she felt angry at him and went to his door, knocking with all her might. Suddenly the door flew open and Matt was in her face and yelling loudly.

"Stay away from me you ass!" Matt's words stung Emma and she began to cry and she fell to his feet. Matt opened his eyes and immediately realized his mistake. He scooped Emma up as the others came up the stairs and shut his door, locking it behind him.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to say those mean things to you." Matt held her as she cried and soon she stopped. They could both hear the pounding on the door and Emma looked to Matt. She pulled both her keys and his out of her pocket and he smiled at her.

"Come on, out the window you go." Matt helped her out and she slid down a ladder that was lying against the house.

"Hurry up." Emma ran to her car and got in it, throwing Matt his keys and starting hers up at the same time Matt did. They drove off and Matt took the lead and talked to her through the walkie talkie once.

"Just keep up, baby." Matt could see Emma nod through his rear view mirror so he sped up with Emma close behind him.

"Emma O'Conner, stop that car now!" Emma heard Rome's voice and she stopped the car.

"Emma, what are you doing!" Matt yelled but kept going and Emma saw him disappear in the distance.

"Make a decision, baby girl. Us or him? We can protect you." Emma felt torn between the two and just sat in her car watching Rome and looking back towards the street where Matt had disappeared. She held her hands in her face and just cried. She locked her car and sat in it. She had to decide then………was it Rome and the others or Matt, the man she was in love with?

Alright here it is. I hope you like it and I will be trying to work on all my other stories! I am really trying to keep up with all of your demands for new chaps and such! I know my chaps are short but I appreciate everyone's reviews! Here are my thanks and the first one is really what you call constructive criticism!

Kady: the story is good and I like it so far but I just got say a few things its just me giving you some constructive criticism 1) the story could be a lot better if u had more detail like what happens between events example: what Brian is thinking while his sister is being taken to the hospital... so basically more input from characters like feelings, thoughts. And the other thing is more like a question you mentioned some past history between Emma and Rome and Emma and Vince what happened? Well that's all keep writing and enjoy doing it :)

Response from me: Awesome and thanks maybe you could help me write an off branch chapter that isn't on this story but just a separate story about the pairs!

Chunt69- thanks I appreciate your review and insight!

Marie Crosby- thanks and I will as soon as I can!

Christiana Anderson- okay thanks…..I think! Anyway thanks for your review! I hope you will review again!

Alright so that's all the reviews for now but I hope to get more from others! Thanks to everyone who ahs and those who just read it! I love ya'll……..school is okay…….it's awesome! Like I've said before I will try and keep up with all my stories…..but school always comes with homework and projects! Alright now review!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	9. The Decision

The Decision

"Make a decision, baby girl. Us or him? We can protect you." Emma felt torn between the two and just sat in her car watching Rome and looking back towards the street where Matt had disappeared. She held her hands in her face and just cried. She locked her car and sat in it. She had to decide then………was it Rome and the others or Matt, the man she was in love with?

After a few minutes Emma started the car and turned towards Rome and the other cars that were waiting for her. She heard Rome speak over to the walkie talkie.

"Good girl, Emma." Rome said and then Emma picked up her walkie talkie and responded to him.

"No, Rome. I'm going with him." Emma said just as she swerved the car around and sped after Matt.

"Matt, wait for me." Emma whispered to her self as she tried to find all the tire marks form his car. Soon she was out of the city and saw nothing but highway. Up ahead she spotted Matt and smiled speeding up and coming up alongside him.

"Hey, where are we going!" Emma asked Matt, whose jaw had hit the floor.

"I thought you weren't coming with me!" Matt yelled back to her and she shook her head making her hair whip around.

"Well, I decided to follow my heart! Is that okay with you!" Emma saw Matt smile widely and he nodded at her.

"Just keep up with me Emma!" He yelled back to her and she nodded at him as he sped ahead of her. She got behind him and followed him for a few miles until they stopped at a gas station.

"Where are we anyways?" Emma asked him while leaning her head on his shoulder as he pumped the gas.

"I think we are somewhere in Louisiana, but I want to get to California. Are you sure you want to keep going?" Matt asked her and she stood in front of him and smiled at him. He took her chin in his hand and leaned down and kissed her. He paid no attention to the gas and just kept kissing her with passion.

"Excuse me, young man, but your tank is overflowing." An older man had come outside and Matt looked at him in surprise. He quickly grabbed the pump out of the tank and cleaned up his car.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. Do I have to pay for all of it?" He asked and the clerk looked at Emma and smiled at them.

"No, not at all. In fact come in and rest a while in the back. Are you two together?" The older man asked them once they had agreed to stay. Matt was holding Emma by the waist and holding her close to his body, while she laid her head on his chest and had her hands around his neck.

"Well—" Matt began but Emma cut him off and smiled at him.

"Yeah, we are." Emma could feel Matt's eyes on her and so she chose not to look at him.

"Well, don't worry about anything. I will get a few items together from the gas station and then give you extra gas and help you out. I know how it feels to be young and in love." The old man stood for a minute and then he left the room where he had led them to.

"Well, let's get to bed." Emma tried to play off the fact that she had just basically said she was with Matt, but she felt Matt grab her wrist and pull her back over to his body.

"Where do you think you're going, Ms. O' Conner?" Matt asked her and she giggled at his comment, just as he kissed her. Emma let him continue kissing her until finally she broke away from him.

"If we keep doing this, god only knows what it might lead to and we might not get any sleep, so let's go to bed." Emma went over to the bed and laid down, waiting for Matt to lay next to her which he soon did.

"Goodnight, Emmy. I love you." Matt said unconsciously as he drifted off into sleep and Emma felt him wrap his arm around her waist and lean his face into the back of her neck. She smiled and sighed as she felt the warmth emitting off of him.

"Goodnight, Matt. I love you, too." Emma said before she closed her eyes, taking his hand and lacing her fingers in his.

Alright so here's my new chapter for this one…..sorry to have left my fans hanging for so long……if I do have any fans….yeah of course I do…and now to thank them! Also I must give big props to one reviewer called Infektion…….because they were the first one in any of my stories to say that I am one of their favorite authors, which is something I like to think of as an honor! Yay! Anyways here are my thank yous!

Infektion- Yes great story as I said on my review and I hope to keep seeing you on this story and all of my other ones and thanks again for saying I am one of your fave authors…..review again please! And yeah I know they aren't ever long. I can never get that much inspiration but I have a few times and when I do watch out………..

OTHlover04- Thanks for reviewing on this story! You have reviewed on like every story I have on here………thanks for your review and please review again!

Alright so that's it for now but I hope to keep up with all of my stories as I have said before….but it's hard with school! Anyway review now please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	10. Virginia Is For Lovers

Okay since I haven't been updating on this story let's just say that they woke up the next morning and then decided to go instead to Virginia Beach, Virginia, which is my home. I am definitely about to smash reality with fantasy. Finally they are there and now I will introduce new characters. For at least 5 or so chapters and I might do more than that just for the sake of my new characters, I will not include any of the other characters, like Brian, Dom, Jesse, or anyone will be here. Let's get right into the new chapter though. Also one or two of the new characters might spell trouble for Matt's relationship with Emma.

Virginia Is For Lovers

"Okay, Emma, you ready?" Matt saw Emma nod to him confidently. It had been at least a week or two and finally they were here. Matt had told her about another brother of his, an even younger one and another one who was older than Matt but younger than Dom. The youngest one's name was Jimmy and he was 19 years old. The older one was Jason and he was 24 years old. Emma grabbed Matt's hand as they walked up the house that was in front of them. Matt knocked and then the door opened to show a young guy with brown buzzed hair and brown eyes.

"Matt?" The young guy spoke and Matt hugged him tightly. The young guy looked ecstatic to see Matt.

"It's been a long time Jimbo." Matt let go of him and Jimmy looked to Emma and analyzed her. His jaw seemed to drop, when suddenly a voice from behind him made him shut it.

"Matt, how you been doing?" Another guy came out from behind Jimmy and hugged him. He looked just like Jimmy and Matt except he had green eyes and was a little bit taller.

"I've been okay, Jason." Matt said and he saw both of the guys looking at Emma intently. Emma blushed and squeezed Matt's hand tight. She then spoke up for her self and made even Matt look at her.

"Hi, I'm Emma O'Conner and I'm Matt's girlfriend. I'm also Brian O'Conner's sister." Emma extended her hand. Jimmy took it first and shook it with a smile.

"My name's Jimmy Toretto, but everyone calls me Jimbo, and it's nice to meet you." Jimmy let go of her hand and that's when Jason shook her hand.

"My name's Jason Toretto and it's nice to meet you." Jason said and let go of her hand. Suddenly she looked around her and spotted a young girl with brown hair and blonde highlights sitting on the front porch. Emma watched as Jimmy leaned out of the door and waved to her.

"Who's that?" Emma asked and Jimmy smiled to him self. He ignored Emma's question and motioned for the young girl to come over to him. She took off what looked headphones and ran over to the yard. She had on a pair of blue, white and green plaid shorts and a tank top that had the state of Texas on it with its cities and it was blue. The shirt had a built in bra from what Emma could tell and she had hazel eyes.

"How you been doing?" Jimmy asked her and she nodded to him. She gave him a hug and he rubbed her back. Emma could tell that the girl liked Jimmy and that Jimmy liked her as well.

"I've been great Jimbo." The young girl spotted Matt and just about tackled him with a hug.

"Matt! I can't believe that you came back!" The young girl was hugging Matt and that's when she saw Emma and she let go of Matt.

"Yeah, I did come back." Matt said to her quietly and she smiled again, but she was still watching Emma.

"Hi, my name's Emma O'Conner." The young girl looked to Matt and then to Jimmy and then to Jason.

"She's my girlfriend, Nicky. I'm pretty sure that she isn't going to bite you or anything." Matt explained to her and that's when the young girl nodded in understanding and outstretched her hand to Emma.

"Hi, Emma, my name's Nicole King, but my friends call me Nicky." Nicky grimaced as she heard the sound of yelling and then she looked back to the house she had come from.

"She's staying with us tonight Mrs. King!" Jason smiled at Nicky who immediately mouthed a thank you to him. The older woman nodded and that's when Nicky went inside.

"Is that your mom?" Emma asked Nicky as Matt motioned for her to go in while he stayed outside to talk.

"Well, she's like my mom. She's really my dad's mom. My dad died about 5 years ago of brain cancer and before you say it don't be sorry I'm glad he's at peace. My mom left me when I was one or two months old and the last time I saw her I was five years old. I am now seventeen and am about graduate from school. Although I live with my grandparents I am hoping to start staying here permanently. I stay here a lot with Jimbo and Jason so I have most of my things here. Anyways so is that your car out there?" Nicky asked Emma after her long winded speech and Emma nodded happily.

"It's a birthday present from my brother and his friends." Emma saw her smirk and she smiled then to Emma.

"So you and Matt are like in love?" Nicky asked her and Emma looked at her with a smile. She nodded to her and then blushed as Matt winked to her.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Emma said to her and Nicky just smiled again. Nicky was blushing as she saw Jimmy watching her from the door and from what Emma caught he was blowing her kisses and making faces at her.

"That's kind of nice to have someone." Nicky looked down and that's when Jimmy came in and he looked to Nicky with a smile.

"Hey, come here, Nicky." Jimmy said to her and at once she stood and walked over to him. She hugged him tightly and he led her to what was his bedroom. Jason and Matt followed in close behind, with Jason shutting the door, and Matt sitting down on the couch next to Emma. Jason was standing behind the couch and that's when Emma looked to the bedroom door in confusion and he understood.

"She has been with Jimbo for about one year now. Ever since he saw her, he told me he wanted her. I told him to wait. He did up until she was about to turn seventeen and that was when he started flirting with her furiously and she enjoyed every bit of the attention. She began to come over once she turned seventeen and would spend a lot of time with me and Jimbo. I didn't realize anything was going on until one night, when I came home late I found the two on the couch making out. Nicky freaked out and asked me to not to tell anyone about her and Jimbo. So that's why when she's outside it looks as though she's just some girl and then when she stays with us she's all his." Jason then sat down in a chair and turned the TV back on.

"You want to see something adorable? Follow me." Matt whispered to her and she nodded. She stood and walked with Matt to the door where Jimbo and Nicky were at. He easily opened it and when they looked in, they could see Nicky sitting in Jimmy's lap watching TV. Nicky giggled as he began to blow on her ear. They kissed and then she lay on top of him with her eyes closed.

"That is adorable, Matt." Emma said after Matt had closed the door. He nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Well, it's a school night for Nicky and so that means that we should get to bed early also to make sure she gets up. Do we still go visit her during lunch to make all the other girls jealous?" Matt asked the last part to Jason who looked to him and smirked.

"Of course, because there's this guy who broke Nicky's heart right before she started hanging with us. He's really a jerk and an idiot and now he tries to screw with her and so do some other guys. Jimbo is about ready to beat them up. So am I." Jason said the last part and at once Emma felt bad for Nicky.

"Well, tomorrow I'll go too." Emma volunteered and Jason nodded to her, smiling, and she smiled back.

"I'll go with you, baby. I don't need any high school boys trying to take you away from me." Matt joked and she giggled as he kissed her neck.

"So, you guys go get some rest. Jimbo gets up with baby girl to walk with her to the bus stop and he even rides the bus with her. It really does piss off this one girl who's always mean to her." Jason said as he began to get situated on the couch.

"Man I can't wait until tomorrow then." Emma said and Jason once more smiled to her in appreciation.

"Use my room. I don't need to stay in there." Jason shooed them away and they went to the room next to Jimmy and Nicky's room.

"This has been a great few weeks, being with you out there. I love your brothers. They are so kind and gentle like you." Emma said as she began to drift off into sleep. Matt lay next to her and she was smiling as wide as she could manage.

The Next Morning……………

The alarm went off in Jason's room and immediately Emma sat up. She got out of bed and realized she had no clothes. She bumped into Nicky on the way out to the kitchen. At once Nicky realized Emma's problem and led her to the bedroom where Jimmy still lay sleeping.

"Here you can wear some of my clothes." Nicky handed her a pair of blue hip huggers and a green shirt that had the words Love Me, Hate Me on the front of it and on the back it said Date Me! Emma laughed at it, but took the clothes to the bathroom and laid them down. Once she had taken a shower she got out and was standing wrapped in a towel when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and she hugged them with her own. She looked in the mirror to see Matt, who at once began kissing her neck and she giggled. She pushed Matt out of the bathroom and got dressed. Nicky handed them each some pop tarts and a glass of milk and orange juice. Jason was still sleeping when Emma went in the room, so she had to carefully sit on the end without making him wake up. He suddenly moved his feet to rest up on her lap and she giggled as he did this.

"Hey, let's get going, Jimbo." Nicky was ready with her bag and that's when Jason sat up. He looked to Nicky who smiled to him.

"Bye, Jason. I'll see you later. Are you guys coming too?" Nicky had leaned down and kissed Jason's cheek, but had also seen Emma and Matt standing up and walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I defiantly want to and so does Matt." Emma saw Nicky nod and they walked out the door with Jimmy behind her. Jimmy helped carry her things and walked around the corner to wait at the bus stop. Within minutes the bus came and Nicky got on. Suddenly a young guy sighed loudly and looked to his friend.

"Oh look its Nicky. Nicky are you sure you aren't related to Nicole Ritchie, cause you sure a slut just like her." He seemed angry, but yet so calm. Suddenly Emma saw Nicky holding Jimmy back. They went to the back and sat down.

"You are so lucky she's holding me back you little bitch, because otherwise I would be whooping your ass right about now." Jimmy said to him angrily and Nicky settled into Jimmy's chest. She began to rub his chest slowly and he calmed down.

When the bus began to move Emma and Matt found a seat near Nicky and Jimmy and sat down. Nicky was falling asleep in Jimmy's arms and she looked happy. In fifteen minutes the bus was at the school and Nicky got up quickly. Jimmy got off first and took her hand as she got off. They waited for Emma and Matt, who quickly got off the bus and followed Jimmy and Nicky.

"Lizzie, wait up!" Nicky was running after another young girl about her age and she caught up to her.

"Hey, sweetie, how was your day?" The young girl hugged her and then that's when Emma came up with Matt.

"Oh, Matt came home with a girl." Nicky then introduced everyone and they got to class. Right before the bell rang Nicky started to kiss Jimmy with a passion Emma didn't know anyone could ever have.

"Be good, baby. Do all your work and try your best. Even if you fail I'll still love you." Jimmy said to her with one last kiss and then she nodded to him. Once she went into the class, Jimmy turned and looked to Matt and Emma.

"I'm going outside because Jason picks me up and takes me to the garage where we are working on Nicky's car. It's a birthday present and also a one year anniversary present. I was hoping you'd come back Matt so you could help us out a bit. Emma if you want you can come along too." Jimmy explained as he headed out of the school with the two behind him.

"Of course we'll help." Emma said to him and he turned to smile at her. He nodded just as Jason pulled up and they all got in. Once they got to the garage a bunch of guys came out and waved to Jason and Jimmy.

"Hey guys who are they?" A young tall, tan guy asked Jimmy and Jason as Emma and Matt got out of the car. The guy had brown hair and green eyes.

"Evan meet Emma O'Conner and Matt Toretto." Jason introduced them and the young guy who had spoken nodded.

"My name's Evan and it's nice to finally meet you, Matt." Evan then realized that Matt was a brother of Jimmy and Jason and at once smiled to him.

"Benji, how's the car coming along?" Jimmy asked another young guy who was standing outside. Benji had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Great, we just got in the parts and sticker for her car. It's awesome." Benji seemed excited to have company.

"Awesome is right. She wanted a silver dragon traveling down the side and her name interlaced with it. By the way, Nicky's car was specially imported here. We had enough money after we raised it and since everyone liked her, raising money wasn't hard at all. She's always loved the Nissan Skyline GT-R, the one that wasn't street legal. Your car is street legal, Emma, or at least it was." Jimmy explained and Emma immediately realized he was right. The car had been supercharged and was not already that way. It looked like her brother's but it wasn't. When they went to the area where the car was at Emma's jaw dropped, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"You know everyone calls Nicky the Queen of Kings and anyone who's ever been in a car with her calls her the Fearless Bitch." Jason explained to Emma, who laughed at the nick name.

"This car is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I mean wow this thing rocks." Emma said finally speaking up as Benji and Evan came in the room with a sticker and some extra parts.

"Yeah, you think it's pretty now, wait until this sticker goes on there. What the sticker will look like on the car is this basically." Benji then pulled out a drawing of the car with a silver and blue dragon image on the side and barbed wire and roses with thorns following it all the way over the hood where it spelled out her name and then flowed to the other side and onto the trunk where it spelled out the name King and continued around her car until it ended at her gas tank. Interlaced in the thorns and barbed wire were the words love lies in her eyes, and fire lies in her heart.

"Now this is what you call kick ass." Emma said to him and he nodded to her. Within the next two hours or so they began to add the parts and lastly added her sticker with careful and accurate precision. When they had finished the car seemed done.

"So much for me helping you guys out." Matt said to him and the group shook their heads.

"You being here was just as important." Jimmy said to him and Matt grabbed him rubbing his head and making him laugh.

"Okay, now let's go get back to the school. It's her lunch bell and then later she'll be home." Jason said to them as they got back into his car and hurried back. Benji and Evan had told them that the car would here and that they would add a few finishing touches to it. Within minutes they were back at the school and Nicky greeted Jimmy with a kiss and a hug.

"I passed all my finals and stuff like that." Nicky announced to the group and Jason gave her a hug.

"I'm proud of you baby girl." Jason was smiling his best and trying not to cry. Nicky punched his shoulder playfully and went to the lunchroom with Jimmy, Matt, Emma, and Jason behind her. Nicky sat down across from the girl who they had met earlier. The one named Lizzie and the guy who had been with her was her boyfriend.

"Oh Emma, Matt meet Jaime." Nicky once more introduced them all and they ate their lunch. Within thirty minutes the bell rang and it was time to leave. So everyone left and went to their classes. Nicky promised to be home and that she would come there directly. It turned out that there was a deal made between Nicky's grandparents and Jason and Jimmy about Nicky staying with them. If Nicky had passed all her finals and exams she would be allowed to stay permanently and if she didn't she would have to stay with her grandparents until she could move out. It wasn't that long of a time period but still it would have been hell for Nicky.

Later On When Nicky Comes Homes……………

"Alright babe, it's the weekend and you are turning eighteen so that means you get a car, me, and a rose. Well actually you turning eighteen is more for me than you, right Nicky?" Jimmy said to her and Nicky giggled and then blushed as he handed her a red rose and teddy bear.

"Thank you Jimbo." Nicky then hugged him tight and then realized what else he had said and she was struck dumb.

"So, let's go to the garage and say hey to the guys. They told me that they wanted to surprise you with something." Jason said as he escorted Nicky to his car and they all got in. In minutes, they were at the garage and unlike Emma's party this one probably wouldn't end as violently as hers had.

Alright so I haven't exactly been updating like I said but I am now and I am planning on keeping this story going, especially since I have my new inspiration! Anyways here's thank you from a while ago!

Wolfsbane- Thanks I am glad you think it's cool and I hope that your review again!

OTHlover04- I know you love my stories! Thanks so much and keep reviewing, although you still probably will!

Infektion- I love your story so far. It's really good and I hope to keep seeing you update it and review this one and others! Thank you for reviewing my story and review again please!

Kady- It's never the end for me! I plan on keeping writing and its okay if you can't help me! I can probably handle it for now!

Alright so that's all for now and I hope you thoroughly enjoyed my newest chapter to this story! Read my other ones and review this too! Your reviews all mean so much to me! Okay that's all!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	11. Benji

Benji

Nicky walked in the garage behind Jimmy and Jason and shrieked when she saw the car. She tackled Benji and Evan both down and they smiled as she hugged them. Benji blushed as Nicky kissed him on the cheek and only Emma caught this. Benji hid it as Nicky ran over to Jimmy and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much you guys!" Nicky yelled to them and Benji smiled to her. Nicky smiled back and smiled, still not noticing his face. Something was going on between these two and Emma could see that it was as clear as day. Emma waited until after the party had started to find Nicky and she pulled her aside.

"What's going on between you and Benji?" Emma asked Nicky, whose face suddenly went white and pale.

"Nothing, Emma, nothing." Nicky broke free of Emma's hold on her arm and ran to find the one person that she trusted more than Jimmy.

"Benji, I need to talk to you." Nicky said to him once she found him in the crowd standing completely alone and looking sad.

"Alright, come on Nicky." Benji took her hand and led her to the garage unaware that Emma was following them.

"Listen, Benji, I know that you like me." Nicky began and Benji blushed again at her remark and smiled.

"So, what?" Benji then realized that Nicky was getting at something and he was getting a little annoyed. Nicky knew Benji had a temper that when threatened would spiral out of control and was often deadly if he got angry enough. Nicky could tell he was already angry and so she tried to pick her words carefully.

"So you need to not like me anymore." Benji started to grit his teeth so Nicky rushed her words. "You're like a brother to me Benji and I don't want to be with you. Emma saw you blushing at me."

"Oh, yes Emma is a sweet girl isn't she, unlike you." Benji was starting to move towards Nicky, who was stumbling back and over things. "See Nicky that's what I don't get about you. You flirt with me. You lead me on and then expect me to let it all just go."

"Please don't hurt me, Benji." Nicky was crying uncontrollably and she was up against a wall with nowhere to go.

"Get your slimy paws off of her now, Benji!" Evan's voice yelled to him as he walked over to him with a wooden baseball bat in his hand. Jason, Matt, Jimmy, and Emma were behind him and Emma had a kendo stick, while Jason had a crowbar, Matt held a baseball bat, and Jimmy held a steel baseball bat.

"Come here, Nicky. It's okay now." Jason yelled to her and she ran over to the group. Emma caught her and held her tight to her body.

"Its okay, Nicky. It's okay now. Let's go home." Emma whispered to her and stroked her hair. Emma could already tell that Nicky was upset.

"No, don't hurt Benji! Please don't hurt him!" Nicky cried from Emma's arms. Emma looked at the guys who looked at them and Emma nodded.

"Listen to what she says." Emma said to them and Matt nodded throwing down his weapon along with Jason and Jimmy. This left only Evan who looked livid.

"I told you to control your self, Benji. I asked you nicely every day not to do this." Evan was remaining as calm as he could. Nicky went up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's just not worth it, Evan." Nicky whispered and he nodded throwing down his bat and walking away with the group. Jimmy took Nicky from Evan as they walked over to the group and Nicky's face was beginning to clear up.

When the group went back out to the party it was starting to empty out and so the group decided to leave. Nicky got in her new car and Jimmy got in with her. They left first and headed back to the house. Emma and Matt followed in the car with Jason.

When they got back to the house everyone went to bed. It hadn't been a very good party at all or a good birthday for Nicky, but when Emma and Matt checked in on Nicky and Jimmy they were sleeping comfortably in each other's arms. There was always tomorrow and everyone in the house knew that. So with that, Emma and Matt went to bed and fell asleep quickly. But what they didn't know was that trouble was brewing and old enemies had heard of Matt's return. This wasn't going to end pretty.

Okay so short but new chapter….hope you enjoy it…and I am currently reading a novel called "BloodAngel", by Justine Musk and it is awesome……….if you like good fantasy type stories read it….it's Justine's first novel and I love it so far……….anyways let's see I think they are some thanks due!

Infektion- Thanks and that's okay. Hope you are alright from the hurricane! Anyways, hope to see you review again and keep updating your story…….

Maliek- Thank you to my new reviewer and I hope to see you review again!

OTHlover04- Yes I know…………thank you and review again please!

Alright so that's it for now folks but I will be getting back with more ideas before you know it………and only my true fans stick with till the end right?

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	12. She Knows

She Knows

Emma opened her eyes to the sound of banging on the door and shouting. She felt the emptiness beside her almost immediately and gasped when she realized no one was in the house except her. The door suddenly opened to reveal Nicky who looked scared out of her mind. Emma called her over to the bed and Nicky got in next to her. Emma held her and stroked her hair.

"Stay here, no matter what happens, okay?" Emma asked the scared girl and she nodded to her in fear.

"Be careful, Emmy." Nicky whispered to her as she left the room. Emma grabbed a crowbar and walked to the front door with caution. She looked out the peephole and saw a muscular, tan young man. He was standing outside looking angry, but Emma being the courageous one, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey, is Matt home?" The guy asked and Emma shook her head, lowering the crowbar.

"Who are you and why were banging on the door?" Emma asked now angry her self and she saw him run a hand through his spiky brown hair.

"I can't tell you that." He said and Emma looked livid and she spoke viciously to him.

"I am his girlfriend. I don't think he'd mind at all if you told me." Emma's tone made the man nod and he looked a little uncomfortable.

"Can I come in?" He asked her politely and she nodded and at this time Nicky came out of the back and the guy looked at her and she gasped at seeing him.

"Carson, what are you doing here? I thought that Jimbo and Jason and your boss had worked everything out. I thought it was all okay." Nicky looked scared and upset all at once. The guy stepped towards her and she fell into his open arms.

"Its okay, Nicky. We just need to straighten one more thing out." Carson was hugging Nicky when Jimbo, Jason, and Matt walked in and set down their stuff. Matt walked over to Emma and kissed her cheek and then Jason walked over to Carson with Jimbo and they went into the kitchen, leaving Nicky behind.

"Let's get out of here alright?" Emma said to Nicky after Matt had disappeared into the kitchen. Nicky nodded and Emma grabbed a bag and shoved some clothes inside and some money.

"Why are we leaving, Emma?" Nicky asked a little confused with what she was agreeing to do and Emma smiled at her and nodded slowly.

"It's just there's something going on between Matt and Carson's boss. I think it's time we go see my brother." Emma wrote a note and left quickly. Nicky had a bag of things too and they got in their cars and they pulled out quickly.

"Nicky, just follow me. We got a drive ahead of us." Emma had given Nicky an extra walkie talkie that she had with her. Emma saw Nicky nod through the rear view mirror and she continued on.

………While Back At the House……..

"Hey, where the hell are Nicky and Emma?" Jason asked his two brothers after Carson had left and they both shook their heads. Jason began to search around when he stumbled upon Emma's note and almost smashed the mirror that was on the wall next to him. At once his brothers were at his side and Matt shook his head slowly. Jimbo just about died as he realized that Nicky was with his brother's girlfriend.

"Emma went to see her brother and it's my fault for not telling her everything. It's so weird but I know that she knows. She knows about my problems. Damn. We have to get out there. Come on let's go." Matt grabbed some clothes and they all did the same thing. Within minutes they were all ready. Matt got in his car and his brothers got in with him. Within minutes they were hot on the trail.

………Hours Later and Back in Miami…….

Brian sat with Mia, Dom, Letty, Vince, Leon, Jesse, Tej, Suki, and Rome. Emma had been missing for at least two weeks, maybe three and there had been nothing. No phone calls, no letters, nothing. Brian heard an engine approaching outside and then heard the sound of car doors slamming shut. As he stood up and walked over to the door he saw her. He couldn't believe his eyes for a second. She had a young girl with her, but no Matt.

"EMMY!" Brian ran outside and met her with a hug. She jumped into his arm and realized then that Brian did care about her. He only wanted the best for her and he was just that way. But that's why she loved him.

"Where's Matt?" Brian asked her and she shook her head. She knew he was hoping in his head that she had broken up with Matt, but she smiled softly to him and gave him another hug.

"I just needed to see you again. It's kind of a stupid reason to come back. He didn't hurt me or anything but you know me." She said and he nodded in some understanding but knew she would eventually tell him later. After introductions, explanations, and hugs, Brian let Emma take Nicky upstairs where they cleaned up and went to sleep. Something wasn't right about this situation. Something was under the surface that Emma was hiding from him. He wouldn't worry about it now. He would wait for Matt to get there.

I've had this chapter sitting in my files so I thought I might as well try and finish it to put up for a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it and thanks to anyone who I haven't thanked already! Review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	13. Leon's Crush & Confessions

Alright new info on my story, not to confuse ya'll but Matt is 21, not 19. Um, let's see. I am about to throw a little gasoline into this little fire. Make it bigger. We about to have a new couple and a HUGE fight! Maybe two new couples. But don't hold me to it because I change as I write and re-read my new work. But anyways this is my new chapter, enjoy!

Leon's Crush & Confessions

"Emma, breakfast! Nicky, you too!" Brian yelled as he helped put the plates on the table. At the moment the plates hit the table, two flashes went by him and he pulled his hands back. "Hungry?" He asked and Emma elbowed him in the side as she finished.

"Me and Nicky want to go out." Emma said through mouthfuls of food. Vince, Leon, Letty, and Dom had all come downstairs and were watching in amazement at how fast the two girls had eaten.

"No, not with—"Brian began but Vince raised his hand along with Leon, who was smiling at Nicky. Nicky surprisingly was smiling back. Emma caught this as did the others and they all looked between the two, until Vince elbowed Leon in the side.

"Alright let's go you two." Emma grabbed Vince's hand and he looked at Emma's behind as she walked in front of him, pulling him along. He grabbed his keys and heard Emma speak breaking him from his stare.

"Vincent Frederick Dawes, stop looking at my ass." When Vince looked up he was very close to Emma's face, about an inch away to be specific. She stared into his brown eyes and felt something warm inside her heart.

"Hey you two love birds wanna get going?" Leon called from his car with Nicky by his side. Emma walked over to the car and Leon knew better as he drove off. Emma threw her fist into the air and glared after him before turning to face Vince.

"Oh, hell, no, he didn't just do that! Come on, Vince! Get in your car!" Emma got in her car and was about to take of when she heard Brian's voice and she sighed.

"What your brother can't come with you!" Brian asked her as he got in his car and she smirked. Along with Brian's car Emma saw Mia, Dom, Letty, Jesse, Tej, Suki, and Rome getting their cars. She pulled out and simultaneously all the cars behind her did as well. She could see Brian and Rome behind her then Mia, Vince, Letty, Dom, Tej with Suki, and Jesse. She smirked and sped up, and soon up ahead she could see Leon's car with Nicky in it.

"Boy, you better slow down or speed up, I don't which, because all I know is when I catch you, you are dead." Emma said to her self as she shifted gears and pulled the clutch and moved over so she was coming up beside Leon.

"Hey, you thought you could outrun me or something, Leon!" Emma shouted to him and he looked over from Nicky who looked happy. Suddenly a very bad thought came to her head. She suddenly slowed down and pulled into the deserted parking lot of an old mega mall, which in turn caused Leon to follow with the others.

"Yo, Emma, what's wrong?" Rome was as her side and she looked to him and sighed, putting her head in her hands and rubbing her eyes. The reason why she had left Matt and his two brothers behind was back on her mind.

"There's something going on with Matt and his brother, who is Nicky's boyfriend. I think it has something to do with money, but what doesn't anymore?" Brian came over in time to hear her and he nodded as he pushed Rome out of the way and made Emma look at him.

"It'll all be okay. But wait, a minute. If that's—" Brian began and that's when Emma nodded fearfully.

"He's going to want to kill me." Emma whispered as Nicky walked over to join the group who was beginning to surround Emma's car. Brian glanced to Nicky who was standing right next to Nicky and flirting with her.

"Yo, Leon, get your ass over here right now!" It was Dom who yelled to him. Was all hell about to break loose all over again?

Alright so that's it for now! Thought I would finally update ya'll. More to come as soon as I can get ideas!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	14. Don't Speak

Don't Speak

"What! Don't yell at me, Dom!" Leon yelled back as he ran over and Emma got out of her car. She grabbed Nicky's arm and walked over to Leon's car. Brian followed and Emma leaned on Leon's car and Nicky sat down in the driver's seat.

"What was going on with them? I know it was something bad. Wasn't it?" Emma said as she kneeled down beside Nicky. Nicky's face went pale. She nodded and began to cry. Emma took her in her arms and comforted her as Nicky continued to cry and speak at the same time.

"Yeah, see Matt, Jimmy, and Jason all had this race thing going on a year or two ago and they tried to keep it just to racing but the mob or a gang or something got involved and they had to pay them money. Matt left and before he left he broke up with this girl who used to be his girlfriend. She was a sister or daughter of the people who they had to pay and so the girl was angry. Matt was supposed to be found and killed but his brothers prevented it. Oh god." Emma was in shock. She looked to Brian and then heard yelling.

"We are going home. You guys handle your own problems yourselves! I'm tired of this bullshit Brian. I thought you were going straight." Dom was angry and Emma looked up as tears began to fill her own eyes. She helped Nicky out of the car and then Leon came over and got in his car and drove away. Then Emma saw Vince, Letty, and Jesse drive after him. Brian couldn't speak.

"Fine, leave us! We'll come by and get our things in a while, Dom! We don't need you! We never did!" Emma yelled angrily and everyone around looked at her. Rome came over and stood next to Brian. Tej walked over and stood on the other side of Brian, while Suki ran over to Emma and Nicky and stood there comforting Nicky.

"Leave man. Just get the hell out of our sight." Brian said to him coldly and Dom nodded and felt bad as he watched Emma fall into Brian's arms. She wouldn't stop crying and screaming. He caught part of it as he got in his car. It broke his heart, but he wasn't going to keep forgiving and forgetting.

"This is my fault! It always has been, Brian!" Emma watched Brian shake his head and then she saw Dom drive away. Mia was with him. Suddenly, Emma felt tears and Brian's breath on her neck. She could hear a deep sobbing coming out of his mouth. He was crying. She stroked his dirty blonde head and sighed. Brian, her strong and sometimes overprotective brother, was crying. This was almost impossible to believe. Emma felt eyes on her and her brother. She hugged him and shoved her face into his neck.

"Brian, please don't cry. You're stronger than this." Emma whispered softly into his ear and he nodded and wiped away the tears. Nicky got in Emma's car and Rome, Brian, Tej, and Suki all followed them back to Dom's house. Brian went in with Tej and Rome and they came out with suitcases. It had been decided that Nicky's car had to be left behind, but Nicky jumped up and said she could drive her own car. Emma agreed and Nicky walked over to her car and got in, leaving the door open. Emma's car sat facing Nicky's and Emma was sitting with her door open as well.

As the last bags were placed in Brian's trunk, Emma, Nicky, and the others outside heard revving and Emma got out of the car at the same time as Nicky and they looked down the street. A look of pure shock and happiness spread over the two girls' faces as they took off with Brian, Tej, Suki, and Rome all running after them. Within a few seconds they could see where they were going and saw a blue Nissan Maxima. But not just any blue Nissan Maxima. It was Matt's blue Nissan Maxima.

"MATT! MATT!" Emma was crying and yelling and caused Dom and everyone inside to come out. They stood on the porch and watched as the car stopped suddenly in the middle of the street and Matt got out, opening his arms to Emma who jumped in them at the same time Nicky jumped into Jimmy's arms.

"Oh, god. Matt why couldn't you tell me what was going on? Matt I was so scared. I was so scared. Now your brother is kicking us out of his house and I don't know what to do!" Emma rambled on and then Matt just put a finger up to her lips as she finished her last sentence and she nodded quietly. She hugged him and stayed there. She realized in that moment that she could stay in his arms forever.

"Get in the car. We are taking you away from here for a while. Well, Jason will, while we talk to Dom and the others. Okay?" Matt asked her calmly and she nodded and looked to Nicky and saw her kissing Jimmy and hugging him. Between that, Emma saw that Jimmy was explaining the same thing to her. She looked to Emma who nodded to her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Matt Toretto." Brian had walked over to them and as Matt let go of Emma, she got in the front seat next to Jason, who gave her a hug and smiled. Nicky got in the back seat and hugged Jason from behind with one arm.

"Jason, I'm sorry." Nicky said simply and Jason just stroked her arm and gave a smile to her as well. Jason seemed to be the most responsible but also the gentlest and loving. Almost like a big brother to Nicky.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Emma's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but ours for not telling Emma everything." Jason said as he looked in the rear view mirror at Nicky and then over at Emma and she nodded. Nicky buckled up at the same time as Emma. Matt knelt down after a little and kissed Emma passionately. Jimmy did the same to Nicky and then Brian knelt down next to Matt and gave Emma a hug.

"Jason, right?" Brian asked as he reached across Emma to shake Jason's hand and Jason nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Brian, Emma's brother. Anyways I need you to follow the pink car and the big purple truck. They are going to be going to the place where I work and will be taking you two girls out for a bit." Brian saw Emma look hopefully at him and he nodded as he continued, "Yes that means Suki will be taking you guys shopping and stuff and you will probably be going to stay with her at her house." As he finished Emma hugged him again and nodded.

"Jason you come back here after wards." Matt said to him and Jason nodded as he started the car and followed the pink car and purple truck to Tej's garage. Within minutes he was back and had left the girls with Suki and Tej.

"Hey, I'm going to go back. If anything happens call me." Tej said before giving Suki a kiss and getting back in his purple truck. Suki nodded and waved to him as he left. Suki turned to Emma and Nicky and smiled. Emma returned the smile deviously.

"Shopping time!" Suki yelled and Emma grabbed Nicky's arm. She was laughing as Nicky got in the back of Suki's pink car and sat down.

"This time we are going to have so much fun!" Emma yelled as they took off for the mall nearby. By mall though, this was a huge array of the best shops, with the best clothes at reasonable prices.

Alright so here's the newest chapter! The next two chapters will each be split. One will be completely about the Mall experience wit Suki and the girls and then the other half will be about what's going at the house. Until then, review and enjoy!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	15. Change of Plans

Change of Plans

Emma threw her hair back as Nicky got into the car with Suki. Suki was shaking her head and muttering in Spanish. Emma smiled at Nicky and she smiled back.

"It'll be okay. I'm going to find out what my boyfriend and your boyfriend are really up to. I'm going back to Virginia. Can you tell me where I can find Carson?" Emma said to her in explanation and Suki grunted at her and Nicky looked between them.

"Yeah, at the bar we passed before. You won't miss it. Will you be back soon?" Nicky had a questioning look on her face and Emma nodded to Nicky before looking at Suki. Suki reached into her glove compartment and looked her in the eye.

"Your brother would kill me and will if he finds out about this." She said and Emma nodded to her and shrugged.

"He won't, Suki. I promise. I'll be back before the day is over." Emma said and Suki's face softened and she nodded before pulling out a .9 millimeter Berretta. Nicky gasped and Emma shook her head.

"I won't use it, Nick. I usually use my fists anyways." Emma said before she took the gun and placed in it her pants and hugged Nicky. She stood back as Suki pulled away from her and she waved at them. They waved back and took off. Soon, Emma went to the back and pulled a pair of keys out of her pocket. She hit the unlock button and she saw the car flash its lights. It was the Evo that Brian had driven around before. She got in and shut the door. She put the guy in the glove compartment and set out for Virginia. This time it wouldn't take her as long as the last time. She didn't stop. Only for gas. But that was it. She had a mission and a purpose behind it all.

Alright I know it's really short, but I thought I might as well update as to what I'm now doing. Review!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	16. Facing Your Fears

Facing Your Fears

Emma pulled into the driveway of the Jason and Jimmy's house. She turned off the engine and parked her car. She grabbed the bag she had taken with her clothes and essentials in it and walked up to the front door. She pulled a key out of her pocket. She had stolen it from Matt when he had come back. She opened the front door and went inside. It was so quiet it scared Emma. She placed her bag on the chair and walked over to the computer and sat down. She took her cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open.

"Twenty new text messages. Twenty new voice mails." Emma read each message. About 7 of them were from Suki, 3 were from Nicky, 5 were from Brian, and 5 were from Matt. She read each on and ignored them all. Then she listened to the voicemails. It was the same thing.

"Alright, time to go find Carson." Emma then proceeded to take a shower, get dressed, and drive down to the bar named Frankie's Bar. She went inside and saw Carson sitting at the counter and she walked over to him. She was wearing a pair of her pants and a shirt and she smiled as he turned to look at her.

"Emma, right?" Carson asked as she sat next him and she nodded to him. She thought he was handsome, but not as handsome as her boyfriend. She loved Matt to death and she had a feeling that he felt he exact same way.

"I need to find out what happened with my boyfriend, Matt, and his brothers, Jimbo and Jason." Emma said to him and he nodded.

"Well, I take it Nicky told you most of the story." Carson began and Emma nodded. "Well, see then Matt owes about five thousand dollars to my boss. I hate to make him pay, but he has to."

"Alright, well what if I paid it for him?" Emma asked Carson and he placed his beer on the counter and looked at her.

"That would be fine." Carson said and Emma nodded and stood. She had a way of doing things and she knew she could fix this. She wanted Matt to not have and problems and she wanted Jimmy and Jason to not have any problems. She just wanted to fix this like it was a squeaky door.

"Wait here one minute." Emma said and walked quickly to her car and got inside. She went to the glove compartment and pulled out five thousand dollars. She walked back in and placed it on the counter in front of Carson. Carson's eyes went wide and he picked up the wad of money.

"Five thousand dollars." He sad in awe and Emma looked at him skeptically. "Alright it's finished. He owes nothing."

"Good, now I have got to get back to get back to Matt and my brother, before they kill each other or anyone else." Emma said and she smiled at him. Carson then stood and walked with Emma outside. He walked her to her car and she got in.

"Tell him I said hello." Carson said while leaning down and resting his arms on her widow. She had her window down so he was just hanging there. She nodded and he moved away from her car. She pulled out and drove back to the house. As she went in, she didn't hear or see anyone, but someone was there. She flipped her cell phone open and dialed Brian's number. He answered immediately and she whimpered in the dark. She saw a shadow.

"Brian, I'm at Matt's house in Virginia. Someone's in the house. Brian I'm scared. I'm—" Brian heard Emma speak uneasily and he could tell she was crying, but he had heard the scream.

"EMMA! EMMA! EMMA! ARE YOU OKAY? EMMA!" Brian was screaming into the phone, but suddenly it disconnected. Everyone sitting around had looked up the minute he had answered the phone. Suki, Nicky, Tej, Mia, Jesse, Letty, Vince, Leon, Jason, Jimmy, Matt, and Rome all sat around looking serious. He put his phone in his pocket and began to cry. As Mia walked over and sat next him he flinched at her touch and then tore away from her violently.

"She's been kidnapped! Oh, fuck! I can't believe this! I should have never brought her here!" Brian yelled and Matt looked up and the shock of what was happening went into his system.

"Nicky, Emma went to see Carson didn't she?" Matt asked her as he stood and Nicky nodded. "This is my fault. I'll go get her back."

"No, we'll all go get her back." Rome said as he stood up and rubbed his head. Dom nodded and stood with him. Everyone stood and got their clothes and grabbed their keys, and then they got in their cars and drove off.

Alright so here's a new chapter! I was going to end it differently but I decided against it! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please, please review! I'm begging now!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
